My dream man
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Kim and Jared's story. Lots of Lemons, from chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. My name's Kim Connweller. If you mess with me, my best friend will kill you.

Yeah, sounds like all fun and games, until you meet her. Rachel is _fierce_. Right now she was in my kitchen, laughing with me, but get on the wrong side of her and you might as well jump off a cliff.

Though that's not unusual around here.

"So," Rachel said, getting over her fit of giggles cause by a sausage comparison, "Still in love with Jared?"

I blushed, "Of course. Not that it makes a difference, he doesn't look at me. And he's stopped showing up,"

"At school?" she asked, and I nodded, "Well that's just mean! How are you supposed to admire from afar if he's not there!"

I laughed, and cut up the peppers, throwing them in the frying pan.

"You sure you don't want me to beat some sense into him?" she asked, and I shook my head, "You're too nice for your own good,"

I shrugged, and shoved in the chicken.

"So, how's life treating you?" I asked, and she talked and talked about her life, and the latest line up of _jerks_ she had found.

"Sometimes, Kim, I don't think I'll ever find anyone who loves me," she said, staring into space, before a wicked grin lit up her face, "But at least the sex is good,"

I groaned, knowing this was her favourite subject, and put my hands over my ears.

"But Eric was the best!" She yelled, "He had this way of touching me that just made me his sl-"

"_Rachel_?" A new voice boomed. I took my hands away from my ears to see Jacob in my kitchen, "What are you talking about? Who's Eric?"

There was a silence, "Well Kim," Rachel said, "I'm just going to use your shower,"

She dashed up the stairs and I heard my bathroom door slam shut. I knew she was just hiding, until Jake was gone.

"Who's Eric?" Jake asked, turning to me. I sighed and shoved a plate of tacos at him.

"She's just winding you up," I said, "Eric doesn't exist,"

He visibly relaxed, and I couldn't help but think that Rach was lucky to have a brother to look out for her, though she didn't appreciate it. I was an only child, so no-one was really very protective of me, except Rach and Jake to a certain extent.

I ate my own taco silently, and eventually Jacob left when he realized she wasn't coming out. I waited a moment after the front door shut before running up the stairs.

"He's gone," I said, thumping on the door. It opened.

"That was close,"

"Too close," I agreed, "So what are we going to do?"

"Let's go to Port Angeles," she said, "I know a guy that owns a club. They're not too fussy about ID,"

I smiled at her and went to get changed. I put on some tiny hot pants and a tank top that stopped at my belly button. I knew Rach was calling a cab, as neither of us intended to be sober.

I grabbed some money and finished my makeup. Shoving the money in my bra, I made my way down the stairs.

"You ready?" Rach asked, and I nodded, shoving on my silver pumps. Rach was wearing a dress that began just before her breasts, and ended just after her ass.

"Hey, can I have your number?" I asked, and she struck a sexy pose in my doorway.

"Sure thing babe,"

We laughed until the cab came and then we pilled in, giving him the club in Port Angeles.

"You sure girls? That's gonna cost you,"

"It's cool," I say, just wanting to get there.

Eventually we did, and paying the fee, we were inside and dancing. Rach met her friend, who explained to the barman. So we got free drinks all night. Which we took full advantage of.

"That was Eric!" She shouted to me, "The one with the hands..."

I smiled and walked towards the dance floor. I swayed my hips to the beat of the music and after a minute I felt someone press up behind me. I smiled, and ground against them. I wouldn't usually do this, as I'm not all that whorish, but this felt _right_.

The music stopped, and the stranger spun me around. Then I realized it wasn't a stranger at all.

"_Jared_!" I shrieked. And though it was barely audible over the music, he winced. He was wearing an odd expression on his face. Slightly confused, but mostly joy. He looked as though he'd just found the most precious stone on Earth.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" he asked, a slight frown appearing on his face. It was then I realized I had to look up to see him. He was _HUGE_.

"Jared, have you grown?" I asked, walking with him to the bar. I asked him for something very alcoholic, as I was getting increasingly nervous with him here, and drunk it in one.

"Is that alcohol?" he asked, and I shrugged. He ordered something for himself, and I realized he wouldn't need ID, he looked at least twenty five, though I knew he was only seventeen, "Kim, who are you here with?"

Right on que, Rachel popped up beside me.

"Hey babes, just checking up on you," she said, looking at Jared. Obviously she didn't recognised him as she gave me a thumbs up and dashed off again.

"Um, Rach," I said to Jared, ordering a vodka and coke. I drank this one slower, taking it over to a booth. Jared followed me.

"Do you come here often?" he asked, and I shrugged again. Everything was going slightly fuzzy, which was nice.

Jared put an arm around my shoulders, and I leant into him. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and decided this was a dream.

A couple of guys went passed, and one whistled at me, winking. I winked back, and I swear Jared _growled_. I turned to look at him, but all he did was tighten the arm around me, and glared at the guy until he left.

"Kim," he said, and I looked up, "Don't wink back, please,"

I frowned and sat up, shrugging away his arm. I saw the hurt pass his features.

"Jared, I'll do what I want," I said, "I'm not in a relationship,"

"Would you like to be?" He asked. I felt my jaw drop open.

"Are you asking me out?" Dream or not, this was _weird_.

"Kim, I'll be whatever you want me to be," he said, pulling me close. I blinked, and leant forward. His lips met mine, and I let out a small moan. I felt his hands pull my hips so I was straddling him.

I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth immediately, wanting nothing more than to have him inside me. Though it would be better lower down...

We broke for breath and he kissed down my jaw, onto my neck.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against my skin, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world,"

I pulled his head back up to my lips, and ground myself against his erect cock. I felt him groan slightly, and did it again, needing as much friction as possible.

"Get a cab with me," I said, "My mom's on holiday,"

He helped me up, and wound an arm around my waist. We were walking out when Rach jumped in front of me.

"Erm, I'm not coming back, darling, me and Eric are going back to his," she said, and I giggled with her, giving her a hug, and walking out with Jared.

We climbed in the cab, and I let Jared deal with the driver. He settled back and I felt his eyes everywhere. I looked at him, and saw his eyes trailing my body. I shivered slightly with the thought of the fact that this boy was coming back to my house. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he wanted. And I wanted it too. His eyes snapped to my face, and he smiled. His grin was beautiful, and I reached out to touch him. My fingers came into contact with his hard chest, and his muscles relaxed under my touch.

The taxi didn't take too long, and I paid as Jared bailed out. He helped me up to the door, and I unlocked it, and stepped in.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked as he slammed the door with his foot.

"Oh, there is something I would very much like to eat," he said, backing me against the wall. I saw his eyes darken as the moisture in my pants pooled. Then he smirked at me, and stepped away, "Actually, maybe a glass of water," and he walked through to find the kitchen.

I caught my breath and followed him, leaning against a counter as he finished his glass.

"Is there anything that you would like, Kim?" he asked, coming closer to me. I whimpered, wanting him as close as possible, "What is it you want Kim?"

I stared up at him, and I saw the smile on his lips. He was going to make me ask, possibly beg. Well, two could play at that game.

"Oh, you know, I'm not that bothered," I said, pushing off the cabinet and walking away, "I'm open to anything," I called back.

I pulled off my tank top and hot pants, standing in my underwear, waiting for him to come through. When he did, his jaw dropped, and he fell to his knees in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, grinning down at this gorgeous man in front of me, "What is it you want Jared?"

"Kim... I... you," he took a deep breath, "Kim, would you please sleep with me?"

I laughed, "Of course I will,"

I took his hand and led him up the stairs. I pulled him down on my bed and closed my eyes. I felt him stiffen and struggled to keep a straight face. I opened my eyes slowly.

"What's wrong, Jared, isn't this what you meant?" I asked innocently. He growled, and I felt myself growing wetter again. He smiled, as though he _knew_.

"I think we both know what we want," he whispered, kissing me softly at first, then harder. He moved so he was over me. I whimpered, wishing for him to take me. He removed my pants and bra, gazing down at my body in amazement.

I brought my lips back to his, and wound my legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Just do me already," I said, and he plunged into me.

I hadn't realized how _big_ he was going to be.

"You ok?" he asked, and I nodded. He started moving inside me, and then set a steady pace, pumping in and out of me.

"Faster," I gasped, "Please,"

His pace picked up, and I felt his hands on my breasts. They pinched and rubbed at my nipples.

It felt so good, and when he slipped a hand down and squeezed my clit, I lost it.

"Jared," I gasped, and I felt fireworks go off in my belly. He pumped twice more until he found his own climax.

We lay like that for a moment, and then he moved, to lie beside me.

"Thanks," he said, and I kissed his nose.

"Any time," I said, and his eyes lit up. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. Even though I had a double bed, we were struggling for space, as he was big.

I squealed as he picked me up and dropped me on his chest.

"Ahhh," he said as he spread out on my bed. I listened to the beat of his heart, which made me sleepy.

"This is the best dream I've ever had," I mumbled.

"Kim? Do you think this is a dream?" he asked.

"Well, it's not real. And you always manage to convince me it's real, and I'll wake up,"

"So, have you had many of these dreams then?"

"Mmmm," I said, "Do you work out?" I asked, stroking his long, rounded muscles.

"Sometimes," he said, "You know, I really wish you wouldn't drink. It worries me,"

"Well, I'm going to drink. So you might as well do it with me," I said, and he chuckled.

"I guess I could keep an eye on you. So how long have you liked me?"

If it hadn't been a dream, I wouldn't have told him, "Since Kindergarten,"

"Wow. That's a long time,"

"Tell me about it,"

I looked up at his face and saw a breath taking grin spread all over it. I relaxed against him and felt his fingers stroking my hair.

"Shhh, sleep Kimmy, I'll be here in the morning,"

I closed my eyes again and felt myself drifting off into unconsciousness, feeling completely safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. My head. My head hurt. A lot. It was as though someone was beating a drum in my head, and very, very hard.

Then I realised there was another problem. I was about to throw up. With a groan I tried to roll out of bed, but I couldn't. I had two very strong ties holding me back. I slapped them, and they disappeared.

I dashed into the bathroom, and got there just in time. I felt like I was throwing up my guts. My hair was pulled back from my face before I was finished, but I was too out of it to care much.

When I was sure I had finished, I stood up and brushed my teeth, and froze as I looked in the mirror.

"Kim," said the sexy man standing there, "Are you ok?"

I realised two things at the same time. One, the sexy man was Jared. And two, we were both standing naked in my bathroom.

"I'm fine," I said, dazed, "Just, you know, too much to drink,"

I found some aspirin and took it, feeling tired and sore. Jared pulled me to him and I leaned against his chest. I felt his strong arms go around me, as flash blacks of the previous night came back. But strangely, I didn't regret it, as I would've if I'd had one before.

I relaxed completely and I felt him rub circles on my back. More and more of last night was coming back.

"Oh shit," I said, and he froze.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered some of the things I said to you last night," Crap. Crap crap crap. Now he'd think I was some freaky stalker.

"Yeah. I was quite proud to hear them," he said, grinning.

"You mean, you don't mind?" I said, confused.

"Of course not. I'm quite happy, actually,"

I frowned slightly, and sighed. I put my head back on his chest and listened to his heart. It was going very fast.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Um, yes?"

"But... your heart... it's really going too fast,"

He shrugged, and I put my hand on his forehead.

"Jesus," I said, pulling him back to the bedroom, and sitting him on my bed, "Stay there," I said, and ran back to get a thermometer.

I shoved it in his mouth before he could protest, and glared at him when he tried to talk.

"Don't you dare break it," I said, and he shut up. I waited a few minutes before pulling it out, "Oh my god, Jared, we've got to get you to a hospital,"

"Kim, it's fine," he said quietly.

"No Jared, it's not fine. You're temperature is 108 degrees. And you're heart..."

"Kim. Honestly, it's fine,"

I stared at him.

"What's going on?" I said, "Tell me,"

"Kim, come here," he said, patting the bed beside him. I was nervous, but I didn't think he'd hurt me. It was weird, but it was as though there was something pulling me to him. If I'd turned away, it would have caused me a great deal of pain.

I sat next to him, and took his hands, which stopped his shaking instantly.

"Kim, has anyone ever told you about the Quileute history?"

I shook my head.

"Well, supposedly we're descended from wolves,"

"W... wolves?" I said, and he nodded, watching me carefully. I took a deep breath and nodded back.

And so he explained all about the cold ones, the wolves, and the spirit warriors. I listened intently.

"Ok, Jared, thanks for all that," I say, "But I don't see what that has to do with your fever,"

He smiled.

"Don't you see? I'm a werewolf!" he said. I stared at him, mouth open, for a full minute.

"Ok, so I'm going to add delusional to that list when we go see the doctor," I said, standing up and going to my closet, pulling on some underwear and jeans. Before I could pull on my t-shirt, he hand his arms around me.

"Please believe me," he whispered in my ear, "Please. I promise,"

I shook my head, and pulled on my t-shirt.

"Prove it," I say.

"What?"

"Prove it. Or do we need to wait for a full moon?"

He smiled, "No, it's provoked my anger or if I'm upset. But I can do it on command too. Come on, I'll show you,"

I let him pull me to the back door.

"Stay there," he said, and ran into my back garden. He wasn't wearing any clothes, and I blushed for him, though he didn't seem to mind. He stood still for a moment, and then there was an explosion, and a light brown wolf stood there.

"Oh fuck," I whispered, but I think he heard. He came jogging up to me, and I reached out to touch his fur. It was soft, and I leaned forward, ending up hugging him, "So, my boyfriend's a wolf. Well, I can say this has never happened before,"

He started barking suddenly, and I jumped. It took a moment for me to realise he was laughing.

"Hilarious," I say, "Um, can you change back now?"

I had my arms around wolf-Jared's neck, and suddenly I was hanging off a very sexy Indian. He wound his arms around me and we went back inside.

"So, now do you believe me?" he asked, and I nodded.

"So are you the only one?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No. Sam and Paul are the other two. Though, there may be more soon,"

I nodded my head.

"So what does that make me?" I asked.

"My imprint," he said, smiling at me in a way that made my heart stopped.

"Imprint?" I heard myself ask.

"When I become a wolf, fate guides the person who is the best for me to me, and they become everything. I will do whatever will make you happy, because if you're unhappy, I'm unhappy. It's my job to make sure you're always happy,"

"So you don't have a choice in this?" I asked. He frowned.

"No, I do. We would have ended up together anyway, I hope, and fate is just speeding it up, so we have more time together,"

I nodded. That kind of made sense.

"So, you love me?"

"Yes. I love you more than life itself,"

"Well, I love you too," I said, and he pulled me into a kiss. My breathing was laboured when he pulled away.

"Glad to hear it. But just so you know, I'm very protective of you. So I won't take it too well when guys wink at you. And it kind of hurts when you wink back," he whispered, and I nodded.

"Um, by the way, how good is your sense of smell?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Oh, very, very good. I can tell when you like what I'm doing," he said, sucking slightly on my neck and making my knees go weak. He growled softly, low and sexily, and I felt myself getting wet. He pulled his head up and smirked again.

"That's going to get very old, very fast," I said, turning away from him, and pulling open the fridge, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, that's another thing," he said, "I'm always very hungry,"

I rolled my eyes, and pulled out some meat. I made myself a sandwich, and him six. We finished at the same time.

"You weren't kidding," I said, and he smiled.

"So," he said, coming round to my side of the table, "Kimberly,"

"Yes," I said, "Jared,"

"What have you got planned for today?"

I shrugged, "Oh, you know, I might go and hang on the beach. You meet some very interesting guys there,"

He narrowed his eyes at me, and growled.

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, and he came forward.

"Kim," he warned.

"What? If you want me, come get me. Come on Jared, show me who I belong to,"

He smiled, and I saw the spark in his eyes.

He came forward, and flung me over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but he didn't answer, just carried me up the stairs.

He flung me on the bed, and I bounced into the middle. I heard him shut my door, and climb out of it. I felt his hands around my waist, and smiled.

"Going somewhere, dear?" he asked me.

"N... no," I said, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of his hands slipping into my jeans.

"You know Kim, I have to do whatever you want. So. What do you want me to do?"

I groaned, and he laughed.

"It's ok. I'll help you," he said. My jeans and pants came off in a second, and he threw me on the bed.

He kissed all the way up my legs, getting closer and closer to where I needed him. He reached my inner thigh, and I felt his breath on my skin. My own breath was catching.

"Kim, you have no idea how hot it is that you are so wet for me," he said, his voice low and dripping with lust.

Finally, he reached my core, and I moaned as his tongue slipped inside me. He roughly shoved two fingers into me, and I cried out, my back arching. He continued for a while, making me moan and grind against him, needing as much friction as possible. I tangled my fingers in his hair, trying to convey the message.

He pulled his fingers out, and added another one as he plunged back in. He curled them slightly, reaching my g-spot.

I felt his mouth close around my clit, and start sucking gently, and I lost it.

"Oh fuck," I said, going over the edge. I felt my muscles contract around his fingers, and that was my last touch with reality. I let the waves of pleasure wash over me, and rode it out.

Eventually though, it had to end.

"Mmmm," Jared said, coming up to my level, "Kim, I'm going to have to make you come more often. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,"

I blushed, and pulled his lips onto mine.

"But don't worry," he whispered, "I've not finished with you yet,"

He pulled me onto the floor, took my top and bra off, and bent me over the bed. I felt his hands on my hips, and closed my eyes.

He pushed into me, and I gasped. Slowly, slowly he pumped in and out of me. Almost reaching me g-spot, but not quite. It was the most frustrating thing that had ever happened to me, and I felt a few tears fall down my face.

"Jared," I said, my voice broken, "Please, faster, harder,"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, and I nodded. He shoved into me once roughly, making me cry out, "I didn't hear you,"

"Yes. Please,"

He tightened his grip on my hips, pulling me back onto him with every thrust. I moaned low in my throat, every minute was like heaven. I felt him everywhere, his heat surrounding me. His fingers pinched my clit, and I screamed.

"Kim," he gasped, and I felt him come with me.

We stayed like that for a moment, before he pulled out of me, and hugged me close.

"I love you,"

"Love you too," I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking confused.

"The beach, of course,"

He growled, and started walking towards me.

"Is there something wrong with that, Jared?" I asked, backing away, towards the door.

"Not at all. Maybe I'll go too. You meet some awesome girls on the beach,"

I narrowed my eyes, a surprising surge of possessiveness flowing through my veins. Without thinking, I launched myself at him, which caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around me, to stop me from falling, but toppled backwards, luckily landing on my bed.

"You don't want any other girl, do you?" I said, straddling his stomach, and tapping his nose when he tried to sit up.

"I will never even look at another girl, you're perfect," he said. I smiled at him, and trailed my fingers lightly down his chest. He groaned under me, and I knew he was hard. I lowered myself on to him, and moaned.

He gazed up at me, as though awed by my presence. I started lowering myself onto him and lifting myself up, and soon he was thrusting his hips to meet my own.

I felt my walls closing around him, and cried out as my orgasm washed through me. When we were both done, Jared pulled me down into a hug. My stomach rumbled, and Jared laughed.

"I think you need something to eat," he said, "Hang on,"

He pulled on his jeans, kissed my forehead and ran out the door. I leaned back on the pillows, and felt my eyes fluttering closed. In no time at all, I was asleep.


End file.
